kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Susie
The article for Susie has already been claimed by someone else and you're not allowed to make it. Sorry :( Wild Roleplayer Appeared 13:46, May 7, 2016 (UTC) 22:03, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Susie’s Guest Star Description So, after a while of doing nothing but looking at articles, I decided to go on Susie’s article. I was kind of wondering if she was actually still a villain like her Guest Star description implied, so I went to the Japanese wiki and translated her two pause descriptions. Turns out that her mechanizing planets and people is not said anywhere. Yeah, her normal pause screen description and her Guest Star quote say she’s still rebuilding the company, but that’s about it. However, one sentence in her Guest Star description is confusing me. “Family harmony is in the power of science, providing a happy life...under such a philosophy, ???, she will do it!” or something along the likes of that. The part in question is the ???, which is ヤバンなヤツはくじょ. I don’t really know what it means, as the translators continuously swap meanings depending if there’s other text surrounding it. It doesn’t help that Romajidesu isn’t being very helpful either. For example, alone, it might say something along the likes of “it’s a dangerous guy,” but if it has the other text from the description surrounding it, it’ll say something of the likes of “a good guy will be happy.” I would ask Kaialone for help, but he’s lately been inactive on the wiki. I know this might not really be vital, but I just want to make sure if it is or not. So, if anyone here is good translating, would you mind checking it out? Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 19:26, June 24, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :This isn't definitive by any means, but my interpretation of that bit that you're confused about I think is along the lines of "This fellow isn't a savage." Something like that. ヤバン (Yaban) comes from やばん/野蛮, which means "savage" (it's used by President Haltmann when he's defeated by Kirby). The other part that may have confused you (or at least your translators) was ヤツ (yatsu), which seems to come from やつ/奴, which can mean "guy, fellow, chap," although it can have some not as nice meanings; I'd like to think that Susie doesn't hate Kirby, though. It's possible that this could also correspond to "pinky," but I have no evidence of that, so don't assume that. Something that may be useful to you is typing in the romaji into RomajiDesu instead of the katakana in the case that you get no results/results that don't seem to make any sense with regards to the context of the situation; chances are it may have an entry in hiragana. Hope this helped, if it's even remotely correct. Iqskirby (talk) 21:19, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Oh, I didn’t know you could use romaji (though I guess I should have figured that out considering that it’s called “Romajidesu”)! Anyway, thanks for the help! So, what I’m getting from this is that she got the “family harmony is in the power of science” idea from a native, presumably Kirby, and is now planning to drive the company to follow that directive, right? Either way, I suppose it’s not really that vital, considering that she would still be following the philosophy even if we didn’t know that, but it’s nice to finally know what it means. So, shall I add this to her article? Just asking to make sure. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 21:55, June 24, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :You do what you want. If you think it's important enough, go for it. Iqskirby (talk) 22:04, June 24, 2019 (UTC) ::Alright then! Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 22:07, June 24, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan